In some systems, a snapshot can be represented as a snapshot index that tracks the changes made to a storage system between two given points in time. When replicating a snapshot associated with a state of data at a point-in-time, many conventional approaches “expand” the state of the data at the point-in-time corresponding to the snapshot. The expanded state of the data contains all data values that exist or can be accessed at that point-in-time and is usually much larger than the delta representation, which only contains changes that have been made since the next older snapshot. Transmission to and storage of expanded states of data at a destination system can be inefficient.